


Ass Over Teakettle (Newsietober Day 22)

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Newsietober 2019 [13]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, Pre-relationship Sprace, Race is a smartass, Spot is fed up, based on Newsies live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Race has a smart mouth, and it gets him in trouble with a certain tiny angry Brooklyn boy





	Ass Over Teakettle (Newsietober Day 22)

Racetrack Higgins had a smart mouth, and he knew it. Everyone in New York City knew it, it seemed, and god, it was always getting Race in trouble. He knew he shouldn’t have been in Brooklyn in the first place. He knew he should have turned tail and fled as soon as Spot Conlon showed up. He  _ knew _ he should have kept his mouth shut as Spot pinned him against the wall, but the words just flew out:

“Hey, at least buy me dinner first!” He knew he’d made a mistake as the anger in Spot’s eyes turned to absolute fury. He slammed Race against the wall again, harder this time.

“You listen here,  _ Racetrack _ ,” he growled. “You better learn to watch that mouth before it gets you in even worse trouble than you’s already in. And stay the  _ fuck _ outta Brooklyn. You know where you belong, and it ain’t here.” Race gulped. There was one single thought running through his mind, over and over and over again:  _ Oh shit, he’s hot _ . “Got it?” Spot snarled. 

“You betcha, ya majesty!” Race replied, again, not thinking. Spot’s eyes narrowed, and he threw Race to the ground.

“Don’t let me catch ya in Brooklyn again,” he snapped before turning on his heel and stalking away. Race’s mouth generally got him in trouble, but now, Race was formulating a plan: maybe that same mouth could charm the pants off of a certain Spot Conlon.


End file.
